


Two Beings In One

by LadyDrace



Series: Not!Fic [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not!Fic, Pre-Slash, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Not!Fic about Derek's wolf side being thirsty as hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Not!Fic, absolutely pulled right outta my ass and definitely not betaed. But I still wanna keep all my writing in one place, so here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> [Originally posted here](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/162169753456/imagine-derek-having-like-two-personality-his).

marino-kun asked: 

Imagine: Derek having like two "personality". His human and his wolf side. What's the problem? That the wolf part is his lustful and kinky side. Like he heard a voice in his head saying "fuck her or fuck him". He wolf side likes to be called "alpha" and being Dom. Also has a breeding kink, and Derek is embarrassed to admit it, causes he likes the idea to knot someone, to breed him/her full with his seed, to see how they take his knot. And it gets worts when he start to get close to Stiles.

 

* * *

 

I’m actually usually more of the belief that the whole wolf vs man is a misunderstanding humans often have about werewolves, and that said werewolves are not too eager to argue, because it tends to terrify people. It’s somehow easier to deal with loving someone with a rabid dog on a very tight leash than someone who IS the dog, but is just very good at pretending to be human. 

But okay, let’s play with the idea that werewolves are basically two beings in one. 

If that was the case, I’m actually inclined to think that Derek secretly agrees with his wolf side, but following its desires tends to get him arrested or at the very least make him very unpopular, because society has these rules, see…

The wolf thinks that’s a load of bull, and  _why can’t we just go fuck that delicious person already??_

So yeah, Derek’s wolf might have certain urges, that may or may not mirror Derek’s own, and yeah, once he starts hanging out with Stiles more, it gets increasingly more difficult to explain to the wolf why you don’t just jump people.

_But he smells good. And he’s willing! Just take a whiff, he’d be super willing, how are we not fucking yet??_

Somehow Derek’s wolf doesn’t seem to care much about details like law or even consent that much. And it’ll be snowing in hell before it’s able to grasp the intricate reasons why you might not wanna fuck one of your very few friends, no matter how willing they might be. 

The good news is that keeping the unwelcome input of the wolf under control is second nature to Derek, as it is to any born wolf. And if he has to occasionally tell it to shut up  _out loud_  to make it stop grumbling about fucking, at least it only happens around Stiles, and he barely even notices anymore when anyone tells him to shut up. 

Except for the one time where Stiles… isn’t talking. 

“Oh god, shut  _up_ ,” Derek snarls, and Stiles gives him a weird look. 

“I wasn’t talking. Did you space out or something? I’ve been reading this article for like five minutes.” 

“Wasn’t talking to you.”

“Then who? Someone in a different apartment?”

“Uh. Yeah. Yes. Yeah. Someone… else.”

Smooth, Derek. Real smooth.

_He smells amazing. Ripe. Bet he’d beg for your knot._

Derek gets up so suddenly that Stiles is actually startled. “Jeez, what’s up your butt today, twitchy-wolf?”

_Nothing, which is a **problem**._

“Shut. Up.”

“Wow, way to be a dick.”

Derek leaves before he does something rash like smack his head against the wall to shut out the truly tasteless comment his wolf makes to that. 

When they finally end up in bed, the wolf is so goddamn happy, and it’s like Derek can finally  _breathe_ again. For about five minutes, because that’s about how long it takes before it starts wondering if maybe it would be possible to knock Stiles up. It would be worth a shot at least, come on!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding this follow-up Not!Fic because it relates to the other one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted on Tumblr.](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/162307736426/i-understand-people-can-think-werewolves-are-two)

[lumenlight](https://lumenlight.tumblr.com/) asked: 

I understand people can think werewolves are two beings in one but I'm not really fan of the idea. I think of it like sometime werewolves tend more toward the human side and sometime more the wolf side but they are always one person. Maybe there are things that can trigger one side more than the other. Like Derek with Stiles, the wolf side likes Stiles and the human side doesn't get it because it find Stile too loud, too stubborn and too young. Derek is very confused. Until one day, He get it. Stiles is young but he is smart. He is stubborn because he is loyal. He is loud because he know words have power. And Waouh Derek didn’t see that coming. He understant what the wolf side knew from the beginning. Stiles is unique and good, so good. Good enough to be pack. Good enough to be mate. And maybe Derek is a little terrified by that but he make his peace with it. Because Wolf side and Human side are one person. (I do not know what I’m saying. Do not pay attention to me) 

 

* * *

 

No, I think I get it. Because I agree, I prefer to see werewolves as one person, perhaps just more in tune with their more basic parts. That said, they’re just as likely to want to ignore parts of themselves, especially parts that are as generally inconvenient as animalistic ones. For one thing, it’s not okay to sniff people in public, no matter how fucking  _good_  they smell. 

In Derek’s specific case, I think he’s also battling his poor life choices. He followed one part of himself with Kate. His heart and his human insecurities wanted her, no matter how much the wolf argued that she didn’t smell good and that she felt  _wrong_.

With Stiles it’s the other way around. The wolf side is ALL FOR IT, because Stiles smells good and feels right, but Derek has learned by now, in the hardest way possible, that unless all sides of him agree, it’s not gonna happen. And his human mind has doubts. Sees the flaws and can’t really trust yet. Both because Derek needs a LOT of convincing to trust anyone, period, but we also have to admit that Stiles had a lot of growing to do.

It takes time. Time in which Derek’s base instincts are pulling at him to get closer to Stiles, but Derek ignores them. And it’s the right choice, because neither of them are ready yet. Stiles doesn’t yet fully understand Derek. Appreciates and admires him, sure. But doesn’t understand. And he’s still rash and impulsive and puts himself and others in danger a lot more times before he learns how to plan  _better_ , how to make sure that  _everyone_  is safe, not just the one person he’s currently obsessed with. He obssesses, he does. But that’s not a way to be pack. It’s not something Derek can trust.

But time passes, Stiles grows, and Derek learns to slowly trust him. 

And when that day finally comes? The day when Derek finally feel like all parts of him are in agreement? That’s the day he gives in. 


End file.
